Sardines and Slenderman
by Badassdragoncosplay
Summary: Two-shot. Loosely based off some true stories. Slight LenxPiko fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Gumi, Len, Rin, Miku, Luka, and I were all huddled in the small kitchen of Len and Rin's house.

We were all still in costume from the birthday party that had just taken place. Rin had just turned fourteen and had decided to throw an Alice in Wonderland themed costume party.

The only drawback was that she got to choose which characters we were. Most of them I agreed with, for instance:

Miku being Alice, Luka, the red queen, Gumi, the white rabbit, Len being the Mad Hatter, and finally Rin being the White queen.

So, in simple terms, I liked everyone's costume except mine. I was, unfortunately, the Cheshire cat.

I know I'm supped to be the cutesy white-haired little boy that LOVES cats, but to be entirely honest, I hated them with a burning passion, after that incident with a pregnant cat, and my hair...No...we're NOT going to talk about the past. It's too terrifying.

"It's going to be dark soon, we should do something outside." Gumi commented while taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

(I glanced at my own empty cup of soda and back to the empty 2 liter bottle of diet coke. I had drank the entire bottle single-handedly...But that's not important.)

"We could play sardines." I replied boredly.

"Sardines?" Almost everyone questioned.

(Why is it that only I knew the game? Are my parent the only ones that drone on about what they did when they were young? And about ways to sneak off to go to parties...)

"Holy-YES! Let's play sardines!" Len shouted bolting upright.

(He had been at my Halloween party when we played it last year. I guess he liked it.)

"Piko! Explain the game!" Len started.

I gave him a look that said 'why me? You're the one that's so excited'

"Because you suggested it, and I have to pee." He continued, rushing into the little bathroom connected to the kitchen.

I sighed, and began explaining the game.

"Well, it's basically the opposite of hide and seek. One person hides and then everyone goes around in a giant group and looks for that person, if you see them, you go and sneak away from the group and hide with them." I began. "Until there's only one person left looking for the rest of the group Once they're all found, the round is over."

I heard the toilet flush, and Len was once again by my side.

"And now that Piko's explained the game, let's get out the flashlights and play!"

Len and Rin scrambled about the house, looking for flashlights we could use while Gumi, Luka, Miku, and I chatted about what else we should do later during the sleepover.

Eventually the two returned to the kitchen and dropped a boatload of flashlights on the counter.

"Okay, everyone take one, and make sure it works." Rin said. "But, I'm going to hide first, seeing as I'm the Birthday girl.

"Okay, you have approximately five minutes to go and hide-" I stopped. "Maybe we should set some rules before we play, seeing as how you guys have a ridiculously huge back yard, not even counting the forest behind it.

"That's probably a good idea." agreed Miku. "Seeing as I'd rather not spend an hour searching for one person."

"So, Let's say you can't hide within five feet of the back door," Len started, pointing at the "Backdoor" (Or rather front door, I never knew you were supposed to enter through the back door of a farm house...) "And you can't go past the trampoline, or go into the barns or forest."

"That would give us a good thirty or forty feet of playing space." Rin finished.

"Okay then, Rin you have five minutes to go and hide before we come out looking for you.

We had found Rin at the top of a six foot tall playground, meant for five or six year olds, by the end of the first round.

I could only imagine the look on Luka's face when she finally found us smashed together at the top of that thing. (I couldn't see her, because Len decided it was okay to sit on my face...And that's why he's my best friend.)

Round after round we continued to play Sardines, Miku hiding in the pool area, Luka under the trampoline, Gumi in the bushes, Len under the car, I even hid in the chicken coop. (Who knew chickens could be so warm...?)

By the time we went back inside to get some more soda, it was past Midnight.

(I went over to pour myself some more diet coke, only to remember I had already drank it all, so dejectedly, I got a glass of water.)

We all jut stood there silently for a moment, trying to recover, when Rin shouted "Piko! Len! Get out! We're going to change into our pajamas!"

She shoved us out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into Len's room.

"You two can change in here."

I was going to give Rin a sarcastic remark about how there wouldn't be anything to see even if we did peep on her, but Len gave me a look that said 'If you mess with her today, you'll be in a coffin tomorrow...And I'm not going to your funeral' So I just kept my mouth shut.

"Could you please turn the other way Len." I replied, as casually as possible.

He faced me. "Really, Piko? We're the same gender, you know."

"It's still weird!" I argued.

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Len teased before tackling me to the ground and forcible removing all of my clothes, minus my boxers.

My cheeks were burning bright red as he tossed me one of his extra shirts to use for pajamas. I turned away when he started to undress.

"You're missing quite the show, Piko, why don't you turn around and watch?" He teased.

"Shut up, len."

Once we were both finished we walked back downstairs, to see the girls all huddled up together in the dark.

It looked like it was story time.

**A/N _Yeah, I have a diet soda drinking problem. I BLAME MY TYPE 1 DIABETES! I've grown up drinking liquids that have no carbs whatsoever, making the only things I drink water and diet soda...SODA TASTES BETTER TOO! BB should hold an intervention for me..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_ **A/N So, I've been sick the past three days, and having nothing much to do besides feel like crap, I decided to look at my cosplay group's email, only to find seven new messages...all from the same person XD So I felt the need to give a shout out to Lil'MissEya, thanks for your reviews! Also, I tend to cuss a boatload in my head when I get scared, so beware the language in the chapter.**_

I sat down next to Gumi in her carrot pajamas, and Len plopped down next to me. He slowly put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I tried to slap his arm away, but he didn't budge, the girls weren't much help either, they just stared in rapt fascination.

"So, what kind of scary stories are we talking about now?" Len questioned.

"Luka and Miku were telling us about..." Rin paused adding to the suspense.

Both Len and I leaned in a little closer.

"The moonlight rider." She finished.

I glanced at Len and then we both turned to give a questioning look to Luka and Miku.

Miku picked up one of the flashlights and held it under her face, like they do in all those cliché movies before they launched into some type of horror story. So, we were off to a good start.

"There once was a motorcyclist who died in Arizona," She started.

~0~0~0~

"And they say that if your one of those people who see his ghost, you're going to die in a horrible car accident!" Luka finished.

Both Len and I gave a small yawn, not in the least bit scared, the story was actually pretty lame.

"That's not nearly as terrifying as I was hoping." Len commented.

"Well, what was wrong with it?" Miku asked, getting slightly defensive.

Sensing a fight coming on, I did a noble thing, and responded, "I think Len just meant that since it doesn't affect us here in Ohio, it's really not as scary."

"I'd like to see you tell us a better story! Nothing ever happens here!" Miku replied, clearly upset with my response.

I couldn't argue with her. Nothing truly ever happened here. That's why I plan on going to college somewhere far, far away.

_"That's not true, Miku." _Len stated.

Everyone turned to him, I had a bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. He wasn't going to bring up _that_, was he?

"I know a creature that lives in these very woods," He continues, motioning towards where we had previously been playing sardines.

I quickly shot him a look that said 'Don't do it, Len, Don't F*cking do it' Was he nuts? Telling that story to a bunch of girls, that were frightened by a story in _Arizona? _They'd never sleep again!

"A creature know as _slenderman." _

He did it.

That asshole.

Len, when you die, I'll have been the one to kill you.

Seeing the utterly pissed look on my face, Len laughed and then playfully pushed my head down into his crotch.

Jerk.

Ignoring my frantic wriggling and slapping, he continues on with the tale.

"The story dates back centuries ago possibly before even written time. The first recorded record of this beast, however, was in medieval times, where an artist drew a picture of a knight in armor being skewered completely through by a creature with no face, and eight tentacle-like appendages coming out of it's back.

Said creature had been constantly seen around town, late at night, and mornings following the sightings, dozens of townsfolk's bodies were seen shish-kabobed on the branches of the trees in the forest that surrounded the village.

Almost half the village had been murdered in a single night.

But the people of the town, though frightened, could not leave the town, knowing that if they tried to go through the forest, the creature with no face would get them, and they would join the rest of the bodies on the trees.

However, quickly the town's supplies grew thin, due to their trade with the neighboring villages being cut off. If only there was a way to reach the villages just outside the forest without being killed, there may still be hope for the people.

Eventually, a mother set out with her two twin daughters into the forest, in a desperate attempt to get help."

Everyone was now leaning towards Len in anticipation. (Except me, whose head was still firmly pressed into Len's crotch area.) I gave a small sigh. They hadn't even gotten to some of the scariest parts yet.

Luka glanced uneasily at the dark area we were sitting in, before moving closer to Gumi.

Len continued on.

"And so the trio set out into the forest, leaving the father behind to fix up the house.

They made it halfway through the forest before the creature came for them, appearing silently in front of them, almost as if he had teleported there.

The two girls clung to their mother in fear, but their mother stood her ground and stared, as if hypnotized, into where the creature should have had eyes.

'He has agreed to let me go forth. If you two strangle each other.' The mother calmly told her children. 'So kill each other, immediately.'

One of the twins fell under Slenderman's spell and agreed to murder her sister, the other however did not wish to die and bolted through the forest, back to her home, and her father, despite her possessed mother's cries.

The small child quickly relayed the the story of what had happened to her father and was sent off to her room, as the man could see the mother's figure approaching in the distance.

The small girl complied and dashed to her room, she dove onto the bed and hugged herself tightly.

She could hear her mother and father yelling through the door, before there was a loud scream.

The door to the bedroom was pushed open and in walked her mother, carrying two bloody heads by their hair. The lifeless faces of her sister and father stared back the girl.

'You refused to die in the forest, and now your punishment shall be twice as great.' The mother whispered evilly.

The next morning, four decapitated heads were found inside the house, the entire family of four. Each of their bodies were impaled on a nearby tree."

All of the girls were hugging each other and shivering. But I knew the story still wasn't done.

I shifted myself uncomfortably so that I was staring up at Len. I gave him another look that said "Tell the abridged version if you don't want this to go on for hours."

Len gave me a small nod and skipped all of the truly horrifying things about slenderman.

"There are a few more things I should tell you girls, seeing as it's obvious you won't be able to stand hearing the full story. Len commented cockily. "Even Piko got farther into the story than you four, and he's one of the biggest babies I know."

"HEY! I shouted angrily, getting mad. "I heard the whole story and you know it!"

"True, but how well did you sleep that week Piko-kun?"

Dejectedly I glanced down. I hadn't slept that week at all.

"And besides, I never told you _this_ part. Some say Slenderman stalks this very forest, but there's never been any proof, until _tonight." _

Everyone looks at Len in shock.

"We're all going slendy hunting." He says, tossing us each a flashlight. "Inside his tunnel."

Oh fuck. I had entirely forgotten about the tunnel in their forest. Len and I had been inside it before, but only in the daytime. Why had I never noticed all the similarities between where Len lived and where slendy was supposed to.

Fuckityfuckfuck.

Len grabbed onto my shoulders and forcefully shoved me to my feet.

"Come on, Piko, Don't be a baby."

~0~0~0~

I shivered in the cold night air. I don't know how in the hell he did it, but Len had somehow convinced us all to go out and into the forest.

I was huddled next to him, trying not to appear nervous, though, I think I was failing miserably.

Eventually the tunnel cam into view and we all slowly approached it. I felt my legs shaking beneath me, but in an attempt to be brave, I continues onwards, pulling Len with me.(If slendy was truly out here, I and _not _dying alone.)

Once we got to the entrance of the tunnel we all stopped and slowly stared inside. No one but Len wanted to even attempt to go in.

The girls huddled in a group and refused to even peek inside one more time.

I started walking towards the girls, figuring we could go back inside the house, but before I could, Len latched onto my wrist and dragged me inside.

My breathing quickly grew unsteady and my hear was pounding inside my chest.

"Aww, come on Piko, man up, this isn't scary at all." Len commented, his voice cracking.

That hypocrite. He was just as scared as I was to be in here.

Suddenly, Len let out a scream, and instinctively I pulled him to the side, and we both collapsed on the floor. My heart was about to explode.

"E-ehehe, sorry Piko, I just walked into a spider web."

_I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully._

Shakily, we both rose to our feet, and continued on through the tunnel.

Out of nowhere, both our flashlight's gave out and we were surrounded by darkness. Instinctively, we both screamed and Len pulled me to his chest protectively.

We blindly made a mad dash towards the end of the tunnel, but before we made it out-

We bumped into something.

Frozen in fear, Len and I stared at the creature in front of us .

A blank white face, with no eyes seemed to glare at us in the dark. Eight tentacle-like appendages were resting on the ground, ready to spear us through at any second.

I turned to face Len for the last time.

"Hey, Piko," He started slowly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you."

I wish I had, had the chance to reply back, "I love you too." Before everything had gone black.


	3. Thanks Everyone

Eheheh, sorry, not another chapter, but I wanted to thank everyone personally who reviewed this story, I typed something similar as a review/response to you guys, but it keeps appearing then disappearing...anyway, Lil'MissEya, thanks a lot for all the nice reviews you've sent me on many of my stories, I've gotten many e-mail from you :) , Stormyx, Thanks! I promise to keep trying my hardest!, RuRuRami, I'M SORRY! , ABECrudele, I'm not exactly sure why, but your review made my day, it was just something about the way you worded it (Note: If you do play Sardines with your friends, don't play outside on a gravely path without shoes...me and eight other people learned that the hard way...we, uh, have no common sense, apparently...yeah.), and finally Lars Solheim, You're very correct, I never actually stated whether or not they died, although it's up for interpretation, but I'm not a fan of death stories myself, so I like to think slendy rejected them and just knocked them out.


End file.
